


Always Hesitating Until You

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: YOI Rare Pair Week [9]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cyberbullying, Give Seung Gil All the Hugs He Needs, Just Married, M/M, Referenced past Seung Gil/OMC, happy boys in love, social media official
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: The wedding was lovely, and as Phichit and Seung Gil checked into their hotel for their honeymoon, Phichit didn't think he could be any happier.  Then Seung Gil dropped a bomb."We should put a just married picture on social media."Normally, that would so already have been taken care of - but he and Seung Gil had kept their relationship off social media this whole time.
Relationships: Phichit Chulanont/Lee Seung Gil
Series: YOI Rare Pair Week [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596220
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51
Collections: YOI Rare Pair Week 2021





	Always Hesitating Until You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for YOI Rare Pair Week Day 3  
> Prompt: Announcement/Secrets

Phichit blinked a couple times, trying to make this make sense. He certainly wasn’t complaining about Seung Gil wanting to make their relationship public knowledge. Keeping it secret on social media had been rough on Phichit. He’d managed just fine, but the only reason he was doing it was because Seung Gil didn’t want to deal with the additional notoriety of being Phichit’s boyfriend. The fact that they had just changed that to husbands shouldn’t change anything. “I’m going to need you to explain this one, Seung Gil.”

“It’s not that hard,” Seung Gil scoffed, barely looking up from his phone. “Remember what happened the last time I said I had a boyfriend on social media?”

Phichit did. They’d been seventeen, heading for their senior debuts, and Seung Gil had mentioned in an interview that the guy he was dating was taking it a bit hard that he was so focused on the ice that summer to be ready to compete in seniors. Polishing and refining programs, mastering the quad toe loop, and all the publicity of being South Korea’s great hope for PyeongChang left Seung Gil little enough free time, and he needed regular time to hide and recharge batteries away from people after dealing with the media.

Phichit had never much cared for Jun Seo, so he hadn’t regretted it a bit when Jun Seo gave Seung Gil the ultimatum of cut back on his skating obligations or break up with him and Seung Gil chose the breakup. It wasn’t jealousy, although there may have been a little of that. He didn’t like how selfish Jun Seo was and how impatient he was with Seung Gil’s introversion and stoicism. That didn’t mean he deserved what had happened when the breakup was announced on social media. Fans had swarmed Jun Seo’s accounts, driving him off social media, and then doxed him. He’d ended up leaving the country rather than dealing with the backlash of breaking up with Seung Gil.

“Of course I remember,” Phichit told Seung Gil. “What I’m not getting is what that has to do with me and why it’s changed now.”

Seung Gil reached out and took Phichit’s hand, running his thumb over the ring on it. “We really should have done this earlier. You’re much more social media capable to begin with than he ever was, and you would never get run out of Thailand. I might, but it won’t matter that much if we’re not together.”

Fair enough, Phichit had to admit. That explained why Seung Gil was willing to take the chance with him, but… “So why now?”

“Because.” Seung Gil stared pointedly at their rings. “We’re married.”

“And…?” Phichit did not understand why that made such a big difference. Seung Gil had been the one to insist that they didn’t need to get married, even as he was proposing, and that divorce was on the table if Phichit ever felt the need to get one. In the early days of their relationship, when Seung Gil would talk about their breakup as inevitable, Phichit had always been thrown by it. Eventually, he’d come to realize that it was a way Seung Gil protected himself from another painful breakup. Best to know the option to get out is there and use it rather than dragging things out, in Seung Gil’s opinion, and Phichit couldn’t disagree with that.

Seung Gil’s eyes closed as he laced his fingers through Phichit’s, a sign that he was struggling to find the words to express something he would normally keep to himself. “I don’t think I’ve ever truly believed that you meant to stay with me. It’s not you. I’m not saying I ever believed you were the kind of person who would intentionally play with someone and tell them they meant to stay forever when they didn’t. I just kept expecting that someday, you’d realize that I’m me and that you could find someone who would fit you better. You surprised me during the wedding, by including that line about until death do us part. I didn’t.”

Phichit hauled Seung Gil into the biggest hug he could manage. “I love you. You may not be what anyone would ever have called for the love of my life, but you are. You make me happy, and I know that I do the same for you. The only way I’m leaving is if those two things change.”

“I know that. Now. I hope you’ll give me the patience you’ve always given me, when the doubts creep in, but that’s what’s changed.” Seung Gil opened his eyes. “If you’re not going to leave me, then there’s no reason not to make us social media official. I suspect things will be rather bad for a while as your fans try to figure out what the hell you’re doing with me of all people. I’ll get to read the bad takes about how abusive I am to force you to hide something from social media when you put everything else on there. I don’t mind those.”

“I do.” Phichit shuddered. Those takes were coming, and he would stay dark on social media forever if Seung Gil didn’t want to deal with them. “A couple days after the announcement, I’ll put up a statement making it absolutely clear that those takes are wrong. Our friends will come out swinging for us, I know.”

“But the most important thing is I won’t be dealing with it alone.” Seung Gil reached up and cupped Phichit’s face in his hands. “I will defer to you on how to handle everything, as you’re the social media expert between us, but I know the most important thing will never change. You’ll be here, and even if we’re not physically together because of competitions or publicity tours or other obligations, we’ll be together here.” He dropped one hand to Phichit’s chest, covering his heart. “Thank you so much for being patient with me through all of this.”

Phichit reached for his phone, snapping a selfie of them with Seung Gil’s hands still on him, making sure that their rings showed prominently and it was obvious what they were. He didn’t let himself overthink things as he wrote the caption and got it posted to Instagram.

_Look! I’m married to the love of my life! Best day ever! Detailed explanation to follow after we’re done celebrating. 😉_


End file.
